The present disclosure relates to a method for analyzing a golf swing, and an associated apparatus for use in the method. More specifically, the present disclosure relates generally to a method of analyzing a golf swing by impacting a deformable medium with a golf club head.
The game of golf requires that the golfer exhibit fine control over the mechanics of his or her swing. Small differences in a golfer's swing can dramatically affect how the golf ball is hit and subsequently plays. Both amateur and professional golfers spend sizeable amounts of time developing the muscle memory and fine motor skills necessary to improve their game.
A variety of devices are known in the art that measure a golf swing. Such devices enable a golfer to measure various aspects of his or her swing, so that the golfer may critique and improve these aspects. Such devices generally require that a golfer take swings at a ball while being monitored by launch monitors, video devices and other measuring devices. The measurements generally taken include the club head speed, ball speed, launch angle, attack angle, backspin, sidespin and total distance, among others.
Such devices may also be used to gather swing data for ball fitting purpose. Ball fitting systems are discussed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0009215, which was filed as U.S. patent application ser. No. 12/498,364 on Jul. 7, 2009, and is entitled “Method and System for Ball Fitting Analysis” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated in its entirety.
However, such devices suffer from several deficiencies. Foremost among these is cost. Some types of launch monitors generally use radar technology in conjunction with the Doppler effect to measure the speed and position of the golf club and ball. These launch monitors must be capable of emitting the precise type of radar necessary, as well as analyzing the shift in frequency due to the Doppler effect, in order to provide useful information to the golfer. The launch monitors therefore tend to be expensive, and can be especially cost prohibitive for amateur golfers. Similarly, video monitors generally require at least one video camera and video analysis software. Some video monitors use multiple video cameras, in order to view the golfers swing from multiple angles. However, this equipment is, again, expensive.
Accordingly, amateur golfers would prefer to be able to measure various aspects of their swings in an accurate and cost effective manner.
There is a need in the art for a system and method that addresses the shortcomings of the prior art discussed above.